Retoño
by Sta.Edythe
Summary: Ser padre no era fácil, era una verdad que no podía negar. Aun así, y a pesar de las dificultades que tendría que sobrepasar, no se imaginaba una mejor vida que la de tener a ese pequeño ser, a su lado. Por que el adoraba cuando ese ser tan perfecto, le llamaba: "Papá"/Fic Prueba"Piloto"/
1. Chapter 1

_¿Iniciamos ahora? Espero que gusten de esto._

 _Nota de la Autora al Final del escrito :) si llegas ahi, te estaré muy agradecida._

 _¡Gracias de Antemano!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_ **Naruto y posteriores no me pertenecen... El fic esta hecho con la unica finalidad de entretener a distintos fans. Creditos a su respectivo creador.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Un lugar en el que nadie pudiera hacerle daño.**

 **.**

Tenía el sueño pesado, por lo menos en semanas de turno agotador.

No era un reclamo, ni menos aún la clásica queja. Era un recordatorio, de que la mujer con la que compartía su cama y también su vida, era trabajadora y que por muchas cuestiones; en la vida que habían logrado formar, ella era la más dedicada a ciertas labores.

Los audibles llantos que provenían de la habitación contigua, habían aumentado conforme el tiempo transcurría. Ella no despertaría, y él estaba ahí, un poco desesperado por correr esos cuantos pasos con el único objetivo de atenderlo, pero sin poder mover un de sus músculos.

Era la segunda vez esa noche.

Sabía que debía mover los pies, pero siempre había sido tachado de alguien que llegaba tarde. Quizá, ahora que era padre, debía considerar el perder esa costumbre tan suya. Kazuki no era un niño que esperaba, y sabía que no lo haría.

Abrió los ojos, la oscuridad lo invadía todo y el blanco techo era ahora un oscuro cielo sin estrellas. Los llantos habían cedido un par de segundo, y pensó que quizá no era necesario poner los pies en el piso, pero otros dos segundos después el llanto había continuado. Sabía que mientras más rápido lo atendiera mejor sería…

Puso ambos pies en la alfombra de la habitación, el suelo estaba caliente pero el ambiente era un poco gélido. No usaba más prenda que unas pantaletas ligeras al momento de dormir, era lo suficiente ya que compartía la cama, el calor era suficiente y algunas noches, incrementaba notablemente.

Su torso desnudo podía sentir un leve aire ambiental, y comenzó a dar su segunda vuelta al cuarto de su pequeño hijo. La poca luz no era inconveniente, su vista era casi perfecta aun en la penumbra de las habitaciones.

El llanto de Kazuki no era fuerte, y menos aún penetrante, era un llanto tranquilo y de espera. Era así cada noche, por lo menos dos veces comenzaba con el gimoteo seguido de un llanto, suave pero lo suficientemente audible para todas las habitaciones de la casa; eran ciertas las veces en las que la madre del pequeño escuchaba el llanto y se levantaba, sin si quiera dudarlo, no sentía un ápice de flojera o molestia, era como un reloj natural. Cuando Kazuki lloraba de verdad y él no podía amortiguar el llanto del niño.

Él era un ninja reconocido, su sentido auditivo estaba preparado para sentí hasta el más mínimo sonido a unos 5 metros a su alrededor, y la cuna de Kazuki estaba como a 4 metros sin contar la fina pared que lo separaba de su habitación. No bastaban más de 7 largos pasos para llegar a la cuna del pequeño y poder mecerlo.

Tras haber dado 5 de los 7 pasos, el niño ya había sentido la presencia de una segunda persona en su habitación y su llanto había disminuido a pequeños gimoteos. Kakashi no hizo más que esbozar una sonrisa, era un niño con un sentido de percepción demasiado fuerte, o estaba acostumbrado a las tardanzas de su padre.

En cuanto se asomó a interior de la cuna, el pequeño mantenía los ojos entrecerrados con una mueca de molestia y algunas lagrimillas desbordando de sus pequeños orbes. Aun daba gimoteos y movía las manitas fuera de las mantas como exigiendo que lo cargaran. Cualquiera diría que era una rutina, pero Kakashi se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para descubrir nuevas y más delicadas formas de cargar a un bebe.

El suyo, y por eso era aún más delicado.

―Supongo que no quieres despertar a mamá esta noche―le dijo al pequeño en un susurro mientras lo tomaba con toda la delicadeza del mundo. Sosteniéndolo como su mujer le había indicado, por detrás de la cabeza y entre la cintura y las piernas. ―Buenos días Kazuki.

Eran casi las 4:30 am. Quizá después de ese momento no dormiría de nuevo, tampoco quería hacerlo.

Ciertamente, pasar momentos con su pequeño hijo hacía de los días más interesantes, Kazuki era un niño al que le debía demasiada devoción. Aquella personita, pequeña e indefensa era su hijo y haría todo lo posible por que el niño tuviera una vida plena y feliz.

Como cada noche, lo mecía entre sus brazos, esperando que el pequeño reconciliara el sueño y nuevamente entrara a aquel mundo en el que nada podría lastimarlo, pero el pequeño abrió aún más los ojos con curiosidad. Extendiendo sus pequeños puños hacia su padre, pataleaba un poco y había dejado de gimotear.

― ¿Frio?― hizo la pregunta al aire. El pequeño solo meció la cabeza aun manteniendo en alto sus frágiles manitas. ―Supongo que no.―dio un leve suspiro mientras lo acercaba a su rostro. Hasta que los pequeño dedos del bebe tocaran su mejilla.―Entonces solo querías algo de atención, eh Kazuki. ― Deposito un beso en la frente del niño antes de recostarlo en uno de sus hombros. ―Eres un niño muy listo…

Kazuki no retomaría el sueño y el no deseaba hacerlo.

Dirigió sus pasos, lentos y ahora fríos, a través de su habitación, hasta situarse al lado de la cama nuevamente. Aun sosteniendo con una mano al pequeño, apoyado plácidamente en el hombro de su padre, se metió nuevamente en la cama recostando la espalda contra la pared. Él bebe le daba leves pataditas Kakashi volvió a cogerlo en sus brazos.

Odiaba que la gente hablara, cosas que no conocía, situaciones que no entendía. Lo único que esperaba era que su hijo no se viera afectado con la habladuría, después de todo… Kazuki no se merecía eso.

El sería un chico listo y perceptivo, lo había demostrado y tendría años para mejorar sus habilidades. El daría todo porque Kazuki creciera en un ambiente seguro, con una familia unida y más que todo jamás sufriera.

Él era su hijo, él era Kazuki Hatake. El sería el mejor ninja de su generación, Kazuki era su todo, junto a su esposa.

―Ga… ― gimoteo él bebe observándolo con curiosidad.

Acaricio la cabecita de su bebe, ya poblada con cabellitos plateados. Él era su hijo, muchos decían que el niño era su viva copia… pero él sabía que tendría un parecido más grande con su madre. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El niño tenía los ojos de su pareja.

Ella terminaría esta semana el turno tan pesado que había tenido en el trabajo. Dejaría de tener el sueño pesado… y serían las madrugadas que pasaran juntos. Junto a su hijo, y en el mundo que había decidido formar juntos.

Sin importar la habladuría de la gente, sin tomar en cuenta las malas intenciones de los chismes… solo serían ellos. Solo seria su familia.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Si llegaste hasta aqui es por que acabaste la lectura. Bueno... antes que nada supongo que me toca presentarme._

 _Es un gusto, me dicen Edythe o simplemente Lu. Soy nueva en el fandom, relativamente. Escribiendo llevo mucho, mucho tiempo, pero por cuestiones personales de estudio estuve en Hiatus durante un par de años (Claro, continuaba leyendo pero deje muchas historias al aire, mis lectores van a asesinarme) No soy de este fandom, lo reitero, por lo cual nadie me conoce. Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir aqui, no se por que, simplemente quiero hacerlo. Y después de dos años, me salio esto. Voy a mejorar muchisimo, por que estuve un poco perdida en otros rumbos._

 _Aun así, espero que a ti lector te interese mi escrito. Por el momento esta es mi pequeña prueba, es lo que a una antigua escritora de fics que escribía todos los días todo el día y actualizaba constantemente, le salio. Es lo que me salio después de dos años de no escribir nada._

 _Esperare a que gustan de esto y veré si continuo un largo fic de capítulos de Kakashi y su hijo. Y por si se lo preguntan, si, la madre ya al tengo en mi cabeza peros se revelara en un fic que haré dentro de un par de semanas._

 _Un comentario me ayudaría muchísimo, ademas que me gustaría saber tu opinión_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Un Saludo._


	2. Chapter 2: Hermano Mayor

¡Hey hola!

¿Como van?

 _Nota de la Autora al Final del escrito :) si llegas ahi, te estaré muy agradecida._

 _¡Gracias de Antemano!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_ **Naruto y posteriores no me pertenecen... El fic esta hecho con la única finalidad de entretener a distintos fans. Créditos a su respectivo creador.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 ** _Kazuki Hatake_**

 _Hermano Mayor._

.

Cuando era pequeño, Kazuki estaba acostumbrado a llorar por lo menos 2 veces por noche esperando ser atendido. Lo había consentido y hasta que lograra dormir fuera de una cuna aun lo satisfacía, podía con eso.

Cuando tenía su primer año, Kakashi había olvidado uno de sus Kunai en la habitación, y Kazuki lo había encontrado. A pesar de que era un arma un tanto peligrosa para un infante, el pequeño se negaba a dejar el kunai y se había empecinado tanto en mantenerlo en sus manos que el simple intento d quitarle el arma de las manos había hecho que comenzara a llorar sin parar. Podía con eso.

A los dos años de edad, a Kazuki le gustaba esconderse en los armarios, y cada vez que visitaban a algún amigo o familiar, hacia que su esposa y el tuvieran que disculparse por que el pequeño heredero el apellido Hatake aparecía en los armarios cualquier casa a la que entraba. Podía lidiar con eso.

Sin embargo… ahora sinceramente no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

Su madre, en su cariño había accedido a tener una conversación serena con el niño de 8 años, y este en medio de una sonrisa que le pareció muy poco confiable le afirmo que no estaba molesto y que a pesar de estar contento con la noticia solo debía asimilarlo. La mujer no pudo hacer demasiado y concebido que sería mejor dejar a su hijo meditar sobre el tema. Su marido coincidió.

Pero después de dos semanas el ánimo de Kazuki, más que mejorar estaba decayendo. Era un ninja prodigio, como lo había sido su padre y su abuelo. Su maestro era Sasuke Uchiha y el mismo había afirmado que Kazuki se veía mucho menos interesado en los entrenamientos

Nuevamente su madre, al conversar con el niño le había afirmado que estaba perfectamente bien, esta vez con una sonrisa un poco más sincera. Pero ella no estaba del todo convencida.

Kazuki había faltado a los entrenamientos con el Uchiha, era otro día en el que se sentaba en el patio trasero de su hogar, apoyado en el árbol que desprendía flores rosas que su madre cuidaba con tanto esmero. Era su lugar favorito y en las últimas semanas se había quedado en ese lugar sin nada más que hacer... leyendo y observando perdido en la nada.

Kakashi lo intercepto ahí y a pesar de que una de las características más fuertes de Kazuki era su sentido de percepción, él ni si quiera se había percatado de la presencia de su padre. Simplemente seguía ahí, perdido en medio de la nada con los ojos entrecerrados como en otro mundo. Kakashi se sentó junto al pequeño de pelo plateado y el niño abrió los ojos como sorprendió aun sin observar a su padre.

―Como le dije a mamá, me encuentro…―

―Yo lo suponía―Expreso y Kazuki cerró los ojos en señal de frustración ―Aun así tuviste la necesidad de afirmarlo

El niño no dijo nada y continuo con los ojos cerrados, odiaba no poder vencer a su padre en cuestiones intelectuales, lograrlo con su madre tampoco era fácil.

―Kazuki, yo sé que es algo difícil para ti. ― Hizo una pausa, su hijo tenía una mueca de molestia― Sera un cambio, enorme para tu madre, para mí y más que todo para ti, pero aun asi…

El chico sin pensarlo dos veces observo con sorna furiosa a su padre ya con una expresión hostil. Como su madre, Kazuki tenía una mirada penetrante cuando estaba molesto y como decían "Daba miedo", eso había hecho que Kakashi quedara en silencio. Admirando y esperando las palabas de su hijo.

―Lo se papá, sé que nada va a cambiar y si lo hace, no será demasiado después de todo― se quedó callado sin querer mencionar nada―… solo tienes que saber que lo entiendo.

―Dilo Kazuki.―

El niño bufó con molestia. Kazuki nunca había estado en ese estado de molestia.

―… mamá es más comprensibles ¿Sabes?

El silencio había reinado, y junto con ello la incomodidad para el menor. Realmente deseaba que su padre se vaya y seguir con su propio pensamiento resolviendo su problema solo.

―Tengo miedo― Admitió con vergüenza. Sus mejillas se habían tornado de un sutil tono carmín.

Kakashi lanzo una pequeña risita que hizo que el sonrojo de Kazuki aumentara con notoriedad. Sabía que era un poco ridículo, pero no necesitaba la burla de su padre…

― ¿Y por qué tienes miedo? Nada cambiara, por lo menos no como crees―expreso con total seguridad el patriarca. Intentado calmar a su hijo, tratando de convencerlo que debía sentiré feliz.

―Sera una responsabilidad

―Tu eres muy responsable Kazuki, demasiado diría yo.―Alego el mayor.

―O puede que, sea una rivalidad.

Fue entonces que Kakashi comprendió el sentimiento que albergaba a su hijo. Había llegado a obvia conclusión de que él, en la edad de Kazuki nunca había tenido un "Rival" digno, siempre supo que en su generación no había quien pudiera alcanzarlo, para Kazuki era un poco distinto.

―Kazuki…

― ¿Y si él es mejor que yo? ¿Si él tiene también las características de mamá? ¿Qué HARE SI MI HERMANO ME SUPERA?

Lo que le había dicho le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Kazuki era apenas un niño de 8 años y ya estaba pensando en su futuro hermano como un rival.

Le parecía curioso como Kazuki se adelantaba tanto a los hechos, apenas hace dos semanas le habían dado la noticia de la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, jamás pensó que Kazuki tuviera la preocupación por su fuerza como ninja.

El niño se abrazó las rodillas, un poco avergonzado de haber mencionado la razón de su comportamiento en ese tiempo.

Era algo que no quería decir a su madre…

― ¿Y qué? ―Kazuki lo miro con sorpresa―Kazuki, eres mayor que tu hermano por casi 9 años, mientras él está ahí, desarrollándose en el cuerpo de tu madre tu estarás entrenando, y hasta que él tenga tu edad tu tendrás luna fuerza innombrable, eso si Sasuke te recomienda como Jounin en unos años, tendrás el rango más alto aun cuando tu hermano este en pañales.

Kazuki se sentía más avergonzado.

―Sea como sea Kazuki, aun si tu hermano fuera un genio como tu maestro, alcanzarte le sería muy difícil.―Kazuki no sonaba muy convencido―Humm… Bien, puedes verlo de esta manera: Seras el ejemplo a seguir de tu hermano, él siempre te vera como un ejemplo a seguir. Tú serás quien le enseñe todo lo que sepa, y si tu hermanito resulta ser un gran ninja sera agracias a ti, siempre serás su hermano mayor.

Kazuki lo observo con los ojos llorosos

― Incluso, cabe la posibilidad de que sea una niña…

Kazuki entorno la mirada, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad. Desde el mismo momento en el que sus padres le habían dado la noticia lo primero que le había preocupado había sido la posibilidad de ser superado por el pequeño ser que se formaba en el vientre de su madre, sin pensar en el hecho de que quizás sea un niña.

―Si ese es el caso tendría que defenderla― Dijo en un tono de voz muy baja.

―Y no solo eso, tu hermana sería tan bonita como tu madre. Tendrías que alejar a toda la generación que nacería junto a ella para que no se atrevan a tocarle un pelo― dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por la espalda de su hijo.

― ¡Nadie va a acercarse a mi hermana! Ni si quiera podrás regañarla papá.

Kakashi sonrió, le alegraba saber que sea como sea Kazuki no se preocupaba, como los otros niños, que tenían en mente que la atención ya recaería en el miembro más pequeño. A Kazuki le preguntaba no ser tan fuerte.

Y a pesar de que Kazuki alardeaba de que protegería a su hermana: sabía que sería un niño.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Agradecer a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el escrito, en serio mil gracias. Y bueno quiero dejar en claro, que la cronología no es seguida, oses que escribo de acuerdo a lo que se me ocurra sobre este par sin un orden de edad especifico._

Srta. Sophie Brief Nara: ¡Gracias! Ya decidí continuarlo.

y gracias también a Arrendajo-kun

 _Traere algo pronto, lo prometo :3_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Un Saludo._


	3. EXTRA: Los recuerdos de Kakashi

¡Hola de nuevo!

 _Nota de la Autora al Final del escrito :) si llegas ahi, te estaré muy agradecida._

 _¡Gracias de Antemano!_

 ** _Disclaimer:_ **Naruto y posteriores no me pertenecen... El fic esta hecho con la única finalidad de entretener a distintos fans. Créditos a su respectivo creador.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Las memorias de Kakashi

.

.

Kazuki Hatake, era uno de los cuantos hijos de héroes de la aldea de Konoha.

El legado de los proclamados héroes de la guerra, evidentemente serian un generación destacable, y desde el nacimiento de la primera: Mirai Sarutobi, todos esperaban demasiado de todos los aun no nacidos.

Unos años después del nacimiento de la heredera del tercer Hokage, sucedió lo obvio, el florecimiento de toda aquella valiosa generación, dejando pequeños retoños para la posteridad.

El primer nacimiento fue el de Kazuki a quien se conocía bastante por ser el hijo del sexto Hokage, quien permanecía aun en su puesto de líder de la aldea. Sin embargo, pronto a su retiro debido a su responsabilidad como padre.

Posteriormente al nacimiento de Hatake Kazuki, siguió el del hijo de un clan reconocido, después de la perdida de muchos integrantes de dicho clan, aquel pequeño niño era como un renacimiento.

Uchiha Satoru, hijo de Itachi e Izumi Uchiha era un miembro por demás esperado. Estos niños compartían más en común de lo que cualquiera imaginaria.

Siendo así, ambos niños desde muy pequeños habían compartido visitas constantes, tardes de juegos desde que tenían memoria y una amistad que con el tiempo se volvía cada vez aún más indestructible.

Con el paso del tiempo Kazuki y Satoru aparte de forjar una amistad muy natural, también eran rivales. Desde su primera infancia decidieron convertirse en los mejores ninja de su generación, y aquella promesa con el tiempo no se rompía, y los padres de ambos niños sabían que aquella perduraría.

Kakashi abría recuerdos enormes cada vez que veía a su hijo siendo parte de una amistad tan fuerte con un integrante del clan Uchiha.

Verlos jugar en la vereda, verlos competir unas carreras, cuando ambos desarrollaron jutsus a muy corta edad y sobretodo, la primera vez que los vio compitiendo de verdad en una pelea real.

Kakashi había visto crecer a esos dos niños, desarrollar su potencial y habilidades. Las familias también eran bastante unidas y tanto el cómo Itachi compartían un orgullo paternal enorme por ambos niños.

Hatake y Uchiha.

Los recuerdos abordaban su mente de una manera colosal, transportándolo al pasado. A su pasado, pero a la vez podía ver el futuro, el de su hijo.

"― _Siempre esperaba que fuera a esta edad cuando lo ascendieran a este rango"_

"― _Tardo lo que tuvo que tardar…"_

Su esposa sonrió observándolo con sinceridad.

"― _Era muy pequeño cuando lo ascendieron, sin embargo logro ser un genio nato, como todos esperaban de el"_

Justo en aquel instante deslumbro a su hijo, ya no era un niño con el sueño de ser el mejor ninja, no era un genin sin experiencia en batalla… Era un Jounin, un joven que incuso lo podría haber superado. Y fue la imagen de ver a su hijo y a su compañero, Uchiha Satoru junto a él, lo que desato una serie de recuerdos difusos, un cariño especial y el orgullo se desbordo en la mirada de Kakashi.

"― _Obito, por lo menos ellos podrán disfrutar esa amistad, mas allá de su juventud―"_

Hatake y Uchiha. No sería ala ultima generación que compartiría esa amistad predestinada.

Kakashi lo sabía, y los hijos de este también.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Antes que nada agradecer los reviews, muchas gracias!**

 **Principalmente uno que recibí de un anónimo hace un par de días: Andy. No sé qué paso con tu comentario, desapareció;-; me puso algo triste no verlo ahí, pero aun lo tengo en el correo 3 Me llenaste el corazón, y todos los reviews.**

 **Gracias a los favoritos y reviews.**

 **Y bueno, este capítulo es un pequeño EXTRA que tenía muchas ganas de hacer hace bastante tiempo. Sobre la amistad que se formara entre Kazuki y Satoru, ambos en memoria de Kakashi y Obito. No muestro detales por que como dije, es un extra bastante pequeño.**

 **El siguiente capítulo, ya casi lo tengo e hice un intento de comedia de cuando Kazuki era bebe.**

 **¿Alguien adivina quién es la madre de Kazuki?**

 **Sobre el integrante de la familia, créanme que en un par de capitulo traeré un capitulo súper especial de Kazuki y su futuro hermanito o hermanita**

 **¿Qué más? ¡Oh sí! Algunas aclaraciones:**

 _ **-Espero que quede claro que este es un AU. Con un par de diferencias, por ejemplo las familias, que poner a Kakashi con la madre de Kazuki me costó una familia que me gustaba mucho. Y como un pequeño adelanto: ¡Naruto tiene una hija antes de Boruto! Y si, es la compañera de Kazuki y Satoru.**_

 _ **-En el capítulo previo se me fue un dedazo. Y quiero que quede claro que Kazuki termina la academia a sus 7 años. Junto a Satoru obviamente.**_

 **El capítulo anterior ya lo corregí.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas! Un review no hace daño a nadie y me ayuda a mejorarlo :3**


End file.
